Underwear: Steve makes a mistake
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Steve's clearly been tramping through deserts, jungles and swimming through oceans to long to miss an important development in underwear.


Kono looked at Danny, Who looked at Chin, Who looked back at Danny who did the same to Kono. They all looked back the Commander. Steve didn't look sick. He was just as idiotic and crazy as any other day if not more so. Sure his hair was slightly different but Danny knew he paid a visit to Pearl on the weekend and came back with his hair tightened up. The thing was He'd sure spent a lot of the time adjusting his pants. Both Chin and Danny could tell it wasn't the subtle adjustment that meant " My shits been bounced around and seems to like it " It was something else entirely.

It was a quiet day, spent catching up on paperwork and going over one or two cold cases, not that the public new that the infallible task for had a few unsolved. The four crime fighters were in HQ finally having a collective brain storming session. Having reached the end of the ropes on their own, when Steve did it yet again. Kono rolled her eyes, she would never understand why men lacked the ability to adjust things subtly. Steve flat out tugged at his pants. Chin tried not to snicker and Danny just could take it anymore and threw up his arms and stood up.

" Stop, Just Stop It" Steve's motioned stalled.

" You find something Danno?"

" No, But I'm beginning to wonder what crawled up your ass"

" What, I'm not the one being bitchy I should ask you the same thing" Steve said incredulously

" Not what I meant, Whats with the?" Danny mimicked Steve's actions moments earlier tugging at back of his pants at his ass. While Kono and Chin watched amused.

" Fine I think I put on your underwear!"

" What, You..what…Let me guess this right, you put on my underwear?"

" Think so"

" You think so? how did you even get those"

" The locker with the spare clothes"

It was common knowledge at HQ that the sixth locker was deemed the emergency spare clothing locker.

" I thought they were mine, haven't really worn briefs since the service. Figured I tossed a set of them in the E-locker"

" They gotta be yours Danno, because they are riding in all the wrong places and chins close enough to my height that it wouldn't be this bad"

Danny scratched his head for a moment. The only briefs he owned were a pair of brief orange and yellow briefs that fit perfectly well with the pineapple infested hell-hole he found himself living in. They were a gift from Gracie one christmas his " Boy Panties" as she had called them. Before the child knew Danny was a boxer shorts kind of guy. He'd worn them once before the found their way onto a giant teddy bear the last time he'd been shot in jersey.

" Ugh, Big Guy….I don't own a pair of briefs" Now Danny really wanted to see where this went.

" Chin" Steve turned his eyes onto the man " How the hell can you wear these?"

" I dunno Brah, think I used my spares after that falling over the pier last week don't think I brought another set in"

It was Steve's turn to throw up his arms in frustration. One of the two other guys had to claim the briefs because they certainly were not his. This up stretched arms caused his shirt to raise and the Black Briefs with White hip band and stripes to partially show.

" Hey Boss?" Kono said

" Yeah, what?"

" Those are mine!"

" What?"

" Those are mine!"

" What? there briefs!"

" There boy briefs Steve! Girls panties they just look that way"

" Girls panties"

Chin and Danny were all shades of red from laughing so hard.

" Bet you haven't taken a piss yet Brah" Chin chocked out between heals of laughter.

" Maybe…Maybe he's an over the band out of guy" Danny uttered in the same chocked with laughter tone.

Steve jammed his hand down his pants and turned bright red and heading out the door muttering about " Going Commando for the rest of his life" before poking his head back in the door.

" You want these Kono?"

" Oh No, Steve your really working them. You keep them" Steve flipped her the bird before heading to the locker room. Kono joined her to friends in the laughter.

In the locker room Steve pealed the offending article of clothing off. Taking a look at them before noting to burn them later. He smirked over the thought he loved his "Ohana" even if they'd never let him live this one down.


End file.
